eurovisionsongcontestfandomcom-20200214-history
Angelique
|year = 1961 |position = 5th |points = 12 |previous = "Det var en yndig tid" |next = "Vuggevise"}}"Angelique" was the Danish entry in the Eurovision Song Contest 1961 in Cannes, performed by Dario Campeotto. It finished in joint 5th place with 12 points with the entry by Betty Curtis of Italy. Lyrics Danish= Hvor er du dejlig, Angelique Hvad er stjernerne imod dit klare blik? Din stemme klinger som den sødeste musik Og dit væsen er skabt af drøm og romantik Gik jeg med Shakespeares digterhat Skrev jeg digte til dig både dag og nat Og var jeg hyllet i Carusos kappe, jeg Ja, så sang jeg og sang for dig Og jeg malte dig yndig og blu Ku’ jeg male som Rembrandt han ku’ Og jeg tilbad dig på violin Ku’ jeg spille som Menuhin Men alle muser gav mig nej Jeg behersker ikke sang og strengeleg Giv mig nu bare lov at drømme lidt om dig Angelique, så jeg føler mig Som blot en enkelt lille brik i dit livs mosaik Rundt om i verden, der findes der dejlige piger Nogen har det blide, og nogen har det ildfulde blik Men om jeg søgte i alle de dejligste riger Fandt jeg dog ingen så yndig som du, Angelique Gik jeg med Shakespeares digterhat Skrev jeg digte til dig både dag og nat Og var jeg hyldet i Carusos kappe Ja, så sang jeg og sang for dig Og jeg malte dig yndig og blu Ku’ jeg male som Rembrandt han ku’ Og jeg tilbad dig på violin Ku’ jeg spille som Menuhin Men alle muser gav mig nej Jeg behersker ikke sang og strengeleg Giv mig nu bare lov at drømme lidt om dig Angelique, så jeg føler mig Som blot en enkelt lille brik i dit livs mosaik Angelique, du, min dejlige Angelique Min Angelique |-| Translation= You are so wonderful, Angelique What are the stars compared to your pretty eyes? Your voice sounds like the sweetest music And your soul is made of dream and romance If I wore Shakespeare’s poetry hat I’d be writing poems to you day and night And if I wore Caruso’s cape Then I’d sing and sing for you And I’d paint you lovely and bashful If I could paint as Rembrandt could And I’d worship you on a violin If I could play like Menuhin But all the muses said no I don’t master singing and string playing Just let me dream a little of you Angelique, so I feel As just a single little pawn in the mosaic of you life Around the world there are wonderful girls Some have the soft, and some have the fiery look But if I searched in all of the most wonderful countries I’d never find anyone so beautiful as you, Angelique If I wore Shakespeare’s poetry hat I’d be writing poems to you day and night And if I wore Caruso’s cape Then I’d sing and sing for you And I’d paint you lovely and bashful If I could paint as Rembrandt could And I’d worship you on a violin If I could play like Menuhin But all the muses said no I don’t master singing and string playing Just let me dream a little of you Angelique, so I feel As just a single little pawn in the mosaic of you life Angelique, you, my wonderful Angelique My Angelique Videos Category:Eurovision Song Contests Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1961 Category:Denmark in the Eurovision Song Contest Category:Songs sung in Danish